Jou chan's Birthday Gift
by The Fellow Marauder
Summary: Since Yuugi does not have much money, he decides to compose a song to Jonouchi in honor of Katsuya's birthday. However, much to the blond's embarrassment, everyone else is able to hear his friend's horrid song. Funny, I promise. Dedicated to pyrrotsumi.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Warning: This might be extraordinarily stupid. To Jonouchi: I am sorry. xP

"JONOUCHI!"

"Eh?" Looking up, Jonouchi found his little tri-color haired friend bounding towards him like a puppy. Setting the doujin he was reading aside, Jonouchi sat erect on the grass and removed the still-burning cigarette from his lips. Yuugi made it to his shinyou's side and stopped a few moments to gasp for breath. Smiling, Katsuya waited patiently while his fingers played nonchalantly with the remains of his Malboro. He had a feeling about what was to come. He was willing to hold out; as long as it was worth it.

"I have something for you." Yuugi stated finally. His smile broadening, the blonde waited earnestly for the surprise.

"Do you?" He asked, smirking. "Whoa. What a surprise." Laughing, Yuugi flopped down on the grass beside his best friend.

"Whatever, Jou. It's your birthday present."

Gasping in feigned astonishment, Jonouchi asked, "That's _today_? Who would have ever thought?" Laughing again, Yuugi reached into his pocket and removed a piece of paper.

"Here it is!" He stated proudly, beaming.

Jonouchi stared.

"That's it?" He inquired. This time, there was no show of modesty or humor.

"Yes!" Yuugu's smile transformed his face into a bright array of colors. "Look, I know it's nothing expensive, but I really don't have a lot of money right now. And I am not Kaiba; I can't buy you luxurious gifts." At this, Jonouchi had to laugh.

"Heh! Like hell that guy gives me anything."

Ignoring this, Yuugi continued. "So I thought I would make something for you. After all, a great gift comes from the heart, right?" Katsuya's stare returned once again. But then, he theorized, it could not be as bad as the year before; Yuugi had poked a smiley face into an apple and called it artwork. Laughing to himself at this memory, Yuugi mistook that action for excitement over his new birthday present. "I knew you would like it! Here: lemme sing it for you."

Katsuya froze. "Chottou matte! _Sing_?"

"Hai." Yuugi beamed. "I composed a song for you. I should sing it." Flushing, Yuugi looked down at his fingers that toyed with the fringe of his shirt. "I know I don't have the best voice. But hopefully it will be okay for now, nee?" Rolling his eyes, Jonouchi gave in.

_After all_, he thought. _It can't get any worse_.

Preparing himself, Yuugi stood up and cleared his throat an obnoxious amount of times. It was only because of Jonouchi's annoyed stare did he finally begin his song. "Just stay quiet, okay?" The small duelist demanded. "Otherwise I will lose my courage and not finish." Grinning, Jonouchi said nothing but nodded his head in agreement. Clearing his throat one last time for good measure, Yuugi took a deep breath and started singing:

"There was a duelist who had a friend and Jonouchi was his name-o." Jonouchi's jaw fell open, his eyes widening in shock. "J-O-N-O-CHI, J-O-N-O-CHI, J-O-N-O-CHI, and Jonouchi was his name-o." Katsuya was hard pressed to either burst out into laughter or collapse in shame. Not aware of this (or the fact that several passersby were pointing and laughing at the tiny Mutou Yuugi), the duelist continued his song. "There was a duelist who had a friend and Jonouchi was his name-o. O-N-O-CHI, O-N-O-CHI, O-N-O-CHI, and Jonouchi was his name-o. There was a duelist who had a friend and Jonouchi was his name-o. N-O-CHI, N-O-CHI, N-O-CHI, and Jonouchi was his name-o." Yuugi continued, unstoppable, until the very last line of the song. By then, the smaller boy had gained more courage as he sang each line, and thus his voice became louder. As it did so, Jonouchi's reddened face drew deeper and deeper into the security of his folded arms. _Please make him stop..._ Jou pleaded to anyone who would listen. However, much to his own dismay, the birthday boy was abandoned because too many of his peers were busy making fun of him.

"AND JONOUCHI WAS HIS NAME-O!" Yuugi finally finished with a loud encore. Beaming, he looked around at everyone's laughing faces and clapping. Thinking they were cheering him on, the small duelist raised both his hands in triumph and laughed joyfully. Once the excitement had dispersed, Yuugi looked down at his cringing tomodachi. Kneeling beside him on the grass, Yuugi tipped his head to one side in curiosity. "Jonouchi-kun? Did you like my gift to you?" Groaning, Jonouchi hid his face lower into the bowels of his arms; but not before Yuugi could catch a glimpse of his flushed face. Giggling, the smaller one bounced up. "It's okay, Jou; you don't have to say anything. Your blushing tells me you loved it. And that's all that matters." Beaming, Yuugi zoomed off to share that special moment with some of his other friends.

_Owari_.

I know this is late, Jou, but I hope it made you laugh! Tanjobi omedetto!


End file.
